official_marauders_erafandomcom-20200213-history
Regulus Black
Early Life Although Sirius was the older son and heir, Regulus's parents liked him more, as he upheld the Black family traditions and was loyal to his parents, although his brother Sirius didn't follow any of the traditions. Regulus is two years younger than Sirius. When his parents found out that Sirius was dating a half-blood, it strengthened their dislike for him. This worried Regulus, as he had a more than friendly relationship with Marlene McKinnon, a half blood Ravenclaw in his year. Years at Hogwarts Regulus Black was sorted into Slytherin, and was also a Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch Team. He shared many of his classes with Ravenclaws in his year, and that was how he met Marlene McKinnon. She was a very skilled witch, and she and Regulus immediately became friends. He even saved her from an accident on a broomstick, and after that, he felt rather protective of her. During Quidditch matches in which Slytherin was playing, Marlene would always cheer him on, even if Slytherin was playing against Ravenclaw. Around his fourth year, Marlene asked him out. Regulus wanted to say yes, but feared how his parents would react. He told Marlene that he'd have to think about it, although he never gave her an answer. Regulus and Marlene remained friends, although they had quite a lot of romantic moments. Their friendship was strained when Marlene joined the Order of the Phoenix, and when Regulus joined the Death Eaters. After Hogwarts and Death During his graduation, Marlene told him that she was worried that they'd never see each other again. Regulus promised her that they'd meet again. Several months later, he found out that she was marrying another wizard. He was invited to her wedding, but he didn't go. He couldn't bear watching her become someone else's wife. A year later, he found out that she was pregnant. After Hogwarts, Regulus joined the Death Eaters. He only wanted to be a Death Eater so his parents would be proud of him, and so that they wouldn't abuse him like they did with Sirius. However, Regulus realized he made a major mistake. Voldemort was extremley cruel, and would be brutal to non-purebloods, Scared that the Death Eaters might murder Marlene, Regulus tried to quit, so he could protect her and her family. He learned of Voldemort's Horcruxes, and sought to destroy them, so Voldemort would be easier to defeat. He was also hoping to protect Marlene and her family from the Death Eaters. Regulus asked Kreacher to come with him to where the locket of Salazar Slytherin was. Regulus drank the potion, grabbed the locket, and gave it to Kreacher, and ordered him to go with it. Regulus was then pulled into a lake by Inferi, and was drowned to his death. Shortly after, Marlene and her family was murdered by the Death Eaters. Gallery Regulus-1.jpg rregulus.jpg regulus-6.jpg|Regulus with Marlene regulene.jpg|Regulus with Marlene regelene-2.jpg|Regelus and Marlene regelus-9.jpg|Regelus and Marlene on a date Regulus-10.jpg|Regulus dancing with Marlene Regulus-11.jpg|Regulus rolling his eyes regulus-12.jpg|Regulus kissing Marlene regulus-13.jpg|Regulus and Marlene kissing regulus-14.jpg|Regulus and Marlene in bed together regulus-15.jpg regulu.s.jpg re.gulus.jpg regulusblxck.jpg